the last hunger game ever
by shirapp
Summary: The last hunger games are here-this time with the capitol children. May the odds be ever in your favor. NO FLAMERS- NO EXCEPTIONS! SYOT CLOSED
1. the 76th hunger games

"Welcome to the last Hunger Games" Caser Flickerman's voice boomed "In a minute the chariots will come. Since we have no district, every tribute will have his own chariot. Every tribute will have his own chariot and will where something that represents him. 12 boy and 12 girls will play and may the best of them win. We allow one boy and one girl to win. When there's only one of a gender, that tribute will get out even if the game wasn't finished. May the 76th Hunger Games begin"

The first chariot was showing…

I have place for 12 boys and 12 girls. Please fill out the forms. I accept pms only. At some point there will be a shop. Only 4 boy and 4 girls can be capitol hating.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hobbies:

Appearance:

Personality:

Strengths [max 3]:

Weaknesses [at least 3]:

Romance? Yes or no:

Allies:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Family:

Interview strategy:

Privet session strategy:

Approximate score:

Arena strategies:

Other:

**May the odds ever be in your favor**


	2. the 1st and 2nd chariots

**Eloise Hansen- our first tribute**

"And here is the first chariot there's ms Eloise Hansen." Cesar's voice boomed. In the chariot was sitting a girl with curled black hair with neon pink at the edges. She wore a silver and gold dress that shimmered and brought out her small, but noticeable curves. Her lips were full and her wide, dark hazel eyes were brought out by a golden tiara covered with rubies. She had gold high hills on.

Her olive skin glowed as she yelled "I'm here to win" people started clapping and whistling. Eloise was starting to get the hang of it. She blew her kisses and people were struggling to catch them.

The chariot was almost gone when she yelled again" I'm here to win"

**Storm Mordin- our second tribute**

As the first chariot blended in the dark, the second one came out. That was when Cesar started talking "Please welcome our second tribute of the night, Storm Mordin."

The crowd started clapping as the chariot started getting closer. Inside was an average height boy with gorgeous aqua blue eyes and with long, black hair that made every girl's heart pump faster. With muscles so noticeable that every girl wanted him He didn't notice that, his heart was already taken…

He wore a suit with stormy clouds that moved all over. Every few seconds, a lightning flashed and a small boom of a thunder, that with all of the noise the crowd was making, it was almost unnoticeable.

He started sending shy waves to the crowd that started making him nervous. He was nervous about everything, the games, her… thoughts about what will happen if they both survive, it's possible, isn't it? He was so happy he almost reached the end of the trail. The second chariot blended in the dark.

**who invented the telephone?**

**what's my first language?**


	3. the 3rd chariot

**Our 3rd tribute- Alex Boarsmouth**

"The third tribute is Alex Boarsmoth"

a tall and tanned 15 years old sat in the chariot toying with his fingers. He didn't even look at the crowd. The crowd clapped, thinking he was very uncomfortable and wanted to be home. He wore a black tux that made his jet black hair blend in but the grey tie brought out his stormy grey eyes. It seemed like he was in his own world, but that was who he was- silent and withdrawn. When the third chariot gave her place the 4th, a small smile was playing at his lips.

* * *

**a/n- since a very nice person warned me about the questions, I decided that I'll put the questions on my profile**

**I need more tributes, please make some**


	4. the 4th chariot

**Our 4th tribute- Roxanne "Roxy" James**

" The 4th chariot is here with Roxanne James, a 15 tribute"

the girl looked hyper " call me Roxy" she screamed at the crowd that started calling "Roxy Roxy" as the chariot moved, her long chocolate hair flowed back and her matching eyes shining. Her black dress was brought out by a silver band on her waist and her flat shoes finished the look off. Her hand was raised in a V for victory as the chariot turned and disappeared around the curve.

* * *

**short chapters but after the chariot rides it gets longer. i promise. the questions are on my profile and it's never too early to start collecting points even if you don't want to have a tribute. i still need more of them!**


	5. the 5th and 6th chariots

**Our 5th tribute- Shock Lumina**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Shock Lumina, a 16 years old female tribute"

Shock didn't reply. When the crowd started calling out her name, she just winked at them, her black layered hair with the blond bangs framing her face and a some stray hair covered her right light blue eye. She had a knee length black dress on with a corset top with silver lacing and a tulle bottom that clanged to her skinny form. Her black boots, black mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow just made her stick more to the shadows and in a mere second she was gone…

**Our 6th tribute- Rain Zimmerman**

" and now, please welcome Rain Zimmerman, a 13 year old tribute" a mere second pass before she yelled " 14 year old you mean" Caeser smiled, "our **14** year old tribute" Rain smiled, her green eyes shining. " thank you Caeser, I'm not that young" her small muscles and her long blond hair that looked like it was never cut proved her right.

She wore a dress with storm clouds moving all over it, and flashes of thunder and lightning in various spots beneath the clouds every few seconds. Ceaser started speaking " your dress is just like Storm's who was here earlier" as the chariot blended she yelled " goodbye Panem"

* * *

**I need more tributes. Don't hesitate to make some…**


	6. the 7th chariot

**Our 7th tribute - Liana Estacia Bell**

"Seven, my lucky number. In the 7th chariot there's the 7th tribute who us a nice 16-year-old that answers to the name Liana Estacia Bell, so please welcome her." Caesar said.

In the chariot was sitting a girl. She wore a forest green dress that shimmered, and with her bright green eyes, pale skin, freckles, and auburn hair, she looked like one of those nice and kind elves. The soft, green veil that floated just finished off the look. She was quiet and thought about the fact that she won't win, but it wasn't a big deal for her since no one was left of her family; she was an only child and her parents were executed since they helped the rebels and were found, since then she lived in an orphanage.

She waved at the crowd and said in her quiet tone, "hello everyone, nice to see you" the crowd hello-ed her back, making her lips form a smile. When the chariot was no longer being seen, the only thing that remained from her was a forest scent and a memory of auburn hair in a braid. The crowd was whispering for a moment until the 8th chariot entered…

* * *

**I need more tributes so please send them in. I'll be happy if you would make a bloodbath tribute for 50 points. You should start getting points if you want to be ahead. Remember to answer the questions on my profile if you want a lot of points.**


	7. the 8th chariot

_Disclaimer: the hunger games can't be mine since I hate Peeta. GO GALE!_

_English's not my first language._

"Now, please meet Sapphire Calloway, 17" Sapphire smiled, since she was she liked to train, and trained from age 5, since she was born in district two. Her parents were executed and since then she didn't love anyone, including her brothers. Since her father was the mayor, she was brought to her aunt in the Capitol. She knew that in the Capitol lived people who originally planned her death and she planned to make them pay. Her gorgeous ocean blue eyes blended with the sleeveless silver dress. Her smile was spiky, giving a clue about her personality and maybe that was the reason she had a silver, spiky cuff on. Her silver high heels were also spiky. She had a crystal bib black necklace on; her blond hair was sitting perfectly on her shoulders, not a hair out-of-place. She had a bracelet on, it was the color of an elephant's tusk and it had a skull on it. The skull had ruby-red eyes, shining.

"Hello Panem" she yelled "call me spiky" her plump lips smiled. When the crowd started cheering and looking at her more intensely , she sent them icy glares and looked angrily "I'm here to win, not to be stared at" The chariot turned around and she wasn't seen again.

**I had some flamers; I don't have anything against any kinds of reviews except flamers. I don't want to be childish, but it's kind of hurting if someone sends you a flamer. If you want to write me one, think twice and keep your opinion to yourself. Don't like- don't read. I'm writing for those who enjoy my writings and not those who don't, although it makes me sad because I want to make everyone happy. I AM NOT FORCING ANYONE TO READ THIS!**

**Ps. I blocked all the people who flamed**

**I also moved the sponsoring chapter to my profile, just in case someone would like to report about it. I need more tributes and bloodbath tributes. Bloodbath ones are worth 50 points and if you won't make, I'll have to choose…**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND NO FLAMERS, OR THE ODDS THAT ARE IN MY POWER WILL NOT BE IN YOUR FAVOR!**


	8. the 9th chariot

**Our 9th tribute- Repperna Tynth**

"Please welcome Repperna Tynth, 14" Repperna looked shy. She was a bit annoyed about the whole thing, the odds were really small, and yet she was reaped. Her brown hair up in a ponytail, complimented the short, green dress she was wearing. Her bright green eyes shone when the crowd yelled her name. Maybe she hated being a tribute but being so famous, well, it wasn't too bad… she saw a man eating, and an idea came up in her head. "Do you know why I love green? Cucumber is green. Go Green." She winked, her green eyes shone. "Go Green!" the crowd yelled "your eyes are green. Cucumber is green. We love cucumber!" but when they finished, the chariot was nowhere to be seen"

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter. I have a poll on my profile about this story so check it out guys. I'm getting into a hard time in school so I'll try to update once a week, maybe more. I need more tributes and bloodbath tributes { for points} so make some. If I won't have 7 more bloodbath tributes, I'll have to kill some of the regular tributes. Make points, it's never too early for that and you want to be ahead with points. if you have a tribute, then please send me a pm about the arena strategies or I'll have to make some on my own {risky…}. You'll also need to tell me what they'll take if they survived but I'm not promising they'll get it. Next chapter I'll have a chart with all the points users have. You can make points even if you don't have a tribute and you can sponsor your own tributes and other's. Check my profile for the rest of the rules.**


	9. the 10th chariot

**Our 10th tribute- Bruce**

"Now, let's welcome Bruce, 18-year-old dude" in the chariot was sitting a guy with black spiky hair. He wore a black tux and a blue bow tie that brought out his ocean blue eyes. He was tall and slender with muscles. The reason he had muscles was that the capitol had a secret gym to train the élite capitol children in case there will be a rebellion. They chose him but since the capitol was sure of their win, they didn't release their 'secret' weapon. He winked and said "please don't wear my name out" the crowd jumped up and down "Bruce! Bruce!" he was annoyed "I told you not to wear my name out" and a second later, the chariot was gone.

* * *

**I need more bloodbath and regular tributes. I have a problem with the internet and I can't enter my profile. I started making something and it got stuck in the middle. I can't put the questions there so I'll just have to put it here. Make points. I have a poll on my profile so check it out.**

**The question is: from whom did the Russian copied the letter that make the 'sh' sound?**


	10. the 11th chariot

**Our 11th tribute- Esmarelda Jinx**

"How about saying hello to Esmarelda Jinx, 16 your old female tribute"

inside the chariot was sitting a girl wearing a pink mini dress that matched her bubble gum pink hair and pink 3 inches long nails. She had bright green stilettos that matched the green highlights in her hair. Her wide open purple eyes and blue swirly tattoos on her collar bone made her look like a beautiful creäture from another planet.

"I love you all" she blew kisses to the air. "Prepare to be entertained cause I'm a party girl" the crowd struggled to catch her kisses, especially the boys. Last kiss and the chariot was gone.

* * *

**That was the first tribute that actually looked somewhat like a capitol citizen. Get wild with purple skin, blue hair, red eyes, and colorful tattoos. The more, the merrier. The question is what they do in the arena if they want a disguise…**

**I am happy to tell you that I didn't get any more flamers, thanks.**

**Make more tributes and bloodbath tributes.**

**The question this time is a bit different. I learned in this school once and every couple of months they made a short film. Write Torah Academy "Special Announcement" on YouTube and tell me what it's about. **

**I have a poll on my profile, check it out. The internet doesn't let me to enter the profile and therefore the book characters thingy isn't complete and those are not my questions. Make points so you'll be ahead in the game.**

**R&R**


	11. the 12th chariot

**Our 12th tribute- Star**

"Now, please welcome star, which I think, is the first 15-year-old we have. Maybe a few points, what do you think people?" the crowd started cheering "well, get points and the person with the highest amount of points by the end of chariot ride will get 100 more points! And I think that the first person to review this chapter will get 20 more points, now for the STAR of this moment. Ha-ha" Caesar laughed at his own joke as did the crowd and the girl with turquoise hair that wore a neon green dress that had feathers on the back that changed colors from purple to blue that answered to the name star.

She had bangs that were swept to the side and light purple eyes. She was medium height and skinny with freckles on the bridge of her nose and she had a tan. " Star the Star" she yelled and the crowd repeated "Star the Star" until her chariot was gone and the next one was starting to show.

* * *

**Hi people, I need boy tributes, bloodbath tributes, and ones that are not perfect. Let your imagination go wild and make them CRAZY! (Like in pink eyes, blue hair, green skin, and purple swirly tattoos.)**

**My internet is not letting me to get access to my profile but check it anyways and enter the poll, it's important ( in my profile, the book part is not finished so ignore it)**

**Make points, you'll need them!**

** How many amendments are in the US constitutions?**

** District9and3-4- 160 points**

**Ryoryokidd- 110 points**

**Animerox2012- 75 points**

**Sc148- 5 points**

**Jammerock2000- 35 points**

**POMforever- 5 points**

**Pr1ncess1- 5 points**

**Courissez Pour Vos Reves- 10 points**

**FangandMarshallLee- 10 points**

**Ninja Kitty 101- 5 points**


	12. the 13th chariot

**Our 13th tribute- Micha Simmers**

"The next tribute is here. This time is a 14-year-old tribute, Micha Simmers!" in the chariot was sitting a small boy. He looked small but dangerous with his musky brown hair and dirty pale skin that made his silver eyes shine. The color of his eyes made him look like a machine who was created to destroy everything on the face of planet earth. Micha was shy. He didn't want the crowed to stare at the silver outfit he wore. He had silver everything from his shoes to his mask with the pointy nose. He was smart so he decided to play on his stronger points. He gathered all of his strength and though 'for my sister' before he yelled "I'll weave my why through winning" it would've made an impression if it was strong enough to be heard over the crowd that was blown over by his silvery entrance. His brain started working. If the crowd was yelling for him meant he had some control over them and that meant they should've heard him. He tried again "I like to weave and I'll weave myself through winning like I weave a rug. Ask my sister, it's super fast." the crowd has gone wild over that sentence but a mere second later he was gone leaving only silver sprinkles.

* * *

**Hi, sorry I didn't write a chapter last week. I didn't have internet. Please people, I fixed the problem with my poll. Please enter it or I'll have to wait with the arena. Make some points, the games are about to start and you don't want to be stuck. I still can't enter my profile so ignore the unfinished thing. The chapters will get longer when I'll finish the chariot rides. I need 3 more girls and 8 more boys. Bloodbath tributes give 50 points and if I won't have enough tributes then I'll need to kill other ones.**

**The question is who played King Arthur in Merlin?**

** District9and3-4- 180 points**

**Ryoryokidd- 160 points**

**Animerox2012- 75 points**

**Sc148- 5 points**

**Jammerock2000- 35 points**

**POMforever- 5 points**

**Pr1ncess1- 5 points**

**Courissez Pour Vos Reves- 10 points**

**FangandMarshallLee- 10 points**

**Ninja Kitty 101- 5 points**


	13. the 14th chariot

**Our 14th tribute- Lumen Styles**

"Our fourteen tribute is Lumen Styles, 17" in the chariot was a girl with curly blue hair with different shades. Her eyes seemed unfocused since one was yellow and the other one- violet. She batted her long eyelashes and said "blue and green are the winning colors" the crowd echoed " blue, green, blue, green" her neon green skin complemented the dark green top she was wearing. She also wore a tutu which was a shade lighter than the top. She had purple and neon red swirly tattoos and colorful butterfly tattoos. She was so colorful even with out the long fingernails that each one was a different color. Seriously, the capitol children didn't seem to be fighting on their life. They seemed to fight on being the most colorful and to have lots of attention. Her really light super high heels shot fireworks and half of the crowd sat half-dazed, half wondering how her tutu didn't catch the fire. They still wondered when the 14th chariot was gone.

* * *

**Hi people!**

**Don't forget that review= points**

**Since I didn't update last week I made a huge effort and did two this week **

**I need eight more bloodbath and regular tributes. Vote on my pole and ignore the part on my profile that isn't finished. We are getting close to the arena so it's important. On every person that votes, each one of the users who have tributes get a point. **

**District9and3-4- 221 points**

**Ryoryokidd- 161 points**

**Animerox2012- 86 points**

**Sc148- 21 points**

**Jammerock2000- 36 points**

**POMforever-11points**

**Pr1ncess1- 31points**

**Courissez Pour Vos Reves- 11 points**

**FangandMarshallLee- 11 points**

**Ninja Kitty 101- 11 points**


	14. the 15th chariot

" I am proud to tell you that the 15th chariot is here with a thirteen year old boy that I believe is called Ares Lumox" in the chariot was a boy with a neon green hair in a shaggy cut " it's Apollo Lumox, although Ares is more suiting for someone like me. He flexed his hand showing almost inexistent muscles. The crowd didn't mind it at all. "He is an Ares inside" the crowd went wild. He winked his purple eyes, his bright blue suit making him seem like an alien, especially with his glowing tie. Apollo felt better than he felt ever before. They respected him. He was better than them by a lot and he'll never fall to their level. They'll have to continue to praise him. He didn't even think about his short height or the fact that he had lots of plastic surgeries and he was chubby. Well, everyone deserve their moment of glory. The chariot was gone.

**Hi everyone. MAKE POINTS! Only 9 trbutes are left. I need 6 more boys and only three girl spot are open. Please vote on my poll but ignore my unfinished profile ( my internet still doesn't let me to finish it).Like math? I have some equations for you.**

**Reviews=points**

**Bloodbath tributes = lots of points**

**Answering questions=points**

**Points= WINNING**

**I need blood bath tributes. The person with the most points by the end of the chariot ride gets 100 more points. The question this week is who is Ho Chi Minh?**

**District9and3-4- 259 points**

**Ryoryokidd- 172 points**

**Animerox2012- 104 points**

**Sc148- 24 points**

**Jammerock2000- 40 points**

**POMforever-14points**

**Pr1ncess1- 44points**

**Courissez Pour Vos Reves- 64 points**

**FangandMarshallLee- 14 points**

**Ninja Kitty 101- 19 points**


	15. the 16th chariot

**Our 16th tribute- Millie**

"Millie, our 16th tribute" a tiny, 14-year-old girl sat in the chariot. She had long and light browned colored hair. She wore a light green dress and her twinkly blue eyes looked so carefree although she wasn't. Her mind was with her family. Her parents, Rick and Alexis and her three brothers Tom, Mikey, and Aron…. she decided to try to be happy again. After all, her family wouldn't want her to be sad. She thought of things that made her happy like dancing and painting…She plastered on a wide smile, her pointy nose and freckles made her look so pure and happy.

" Smi-ly, smi-ly" the crowd started yelling. She smiled even wider. 'See?" she thought to herself "the crowd is with you. There's no need to be sad' although there are many reasons to be sad when you're a tribute. What do you want? She's always happy and optimistic.

* * *

**Hi, sorry for not writing last week. I'm happy to tell you that the flamers officially stopped. 8 more tributes to go… I need 2 more boys and 2 more girls… please do my poll and ignore my profile….make points- you'll need them**

**the question is* enter drum roll* who is Ashrita Furman?**

**District9and3-4- 292 points**

**Ryoryokidd- 325 points**

**Animerox2012- 137 points**

**Sc148- 27 points**

**Jammerock2000- 108 points**

**POMforever-17points**

**Pr1ncess1- 47points**

**Courissez Pour Vos Reves- 67 points**

**FangandMarshallLee- 17 points**

**Ninja Kitty 101- 47 points**

**Olive Monster-17**


	16. the 17th chariot

**Our 17th tribute jax Mason**

" and the 17th tribute is here. His name is Jax Mason and he's 15"

A boy with ocean blue hair was looking at the crowd with his aqua blue eyes. He had a blue brow that was raised like he was daring the crowd to do something. The girls went crazy and started to call his name. he waited a moment and thought about his parents. How his mother loved the games and how they wanted to send him to district 4 and volunteer… he put on a fierce smile, his shiny turquoise and aqua blue swirly tattoos on his bulky built body looked like they were moving. "you can call me Jax of the ocean" the girls started to cheer.

He wore a black pair of pants and a turquoise dress shirt. He had an ocean blue cape flying behind him that sprayed little droplets. It made it look like a waterfall. When the chariot was out of sight Jax shivered "why am I shivering? Being in the hunger games is my dream."

* * *

**Hi,**

**Sorry for not writing for a loooooooooooong time. I just had a very busy time.**

**I'm still busy so I can't do the point thing but I'll do it next chapter.**

**Your reviews are making my day! **


	17. the 18th chariot

**Our 18th tribute- spark mourn**

"I believe we can see the sparkling of the next chariot. It means that Spark Mourn is here!"

In the chariot was an 18-year-old boy who had a pot belly and no fingernails. His neon yellow eyes kept looking around for some source of lighting because he had bad eyesight and couldn't see in the dark. He wore a pitch black spandex that occasionally had a flash of lightning. It contrasted with his skin that looked as if someone picked up lots of different colored paint brushes and flicked them at him. He had three silver plug looking prongs coming out of the back that spit sparks. He had tiny ears, really long feet and small hands with long fingers. In short, he didn't look very coördinated. His dreadlocks were very colorful too. Each one was a different color and they spit sparks too.

Spark probably noticed the crowd because he started yelling "Spark sparks". He probably thought that it was a good quote but the women in the crowd preferred "spark sparkles". The sparkling spark went on and on until the chariot melted in the dark.

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating. I had a tough time. My profile's fine so the question is there. Here are the points:**

**District9and3-4- 311 points**

**Imaginativewriter123- 334 points**

**Animerox2012- 146 points**

**Sc148- 36 points**

**Jammerock2000- 127 points**

**POMforever-26 points**

**Pr1ncess1- 90 points**

**Courissez Pour Vos Reves- 76 points**

**FangandMarshallLee- 26 points**

**Ninja Kitty 101- 76 points**

**Olive Monster-26 points**

**Crazyfangirlxoxo- 26**

** Since I got so many girls I decided there will be 13 girls and 11 boys. I need 3 more boys. Please review. The chapter will get longer after the chariot rides. Remember to vote on my poll and answer the question on my profile.**


	18. the 19th chariot

**Our 19th tribute- Mordechai Gormius**

"Hey Panem! Don't doze off. I know you're probably dying to sleep but it's  
the 19th chariot and our 19th tribute, Mordecai Gormius,  
is here"

"hello Mr. Flickerman, hello Panem!" a 12-year-old tribute sat in the chariot. He  
was very small for his age and had rainbow-colored hair that matched his  
fingernails, each fingernail a different color. He smiled warmly at the crowd. His  
swirly tattoos, that changed colors according to his mood, flashed orange. Orange  
meant he was excited. His tux slowly changed colors from black to orange since  
it was made to match his tattoos. His ghost white skin made him stand out.

"the colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky" he sang. The crowd joined him and  
together they finished the song. It wasn't as good as Louis Armstrong's singing  
but it made some people cry. "what a wonderful world" the chariot blended into  
the darkness but people still wondered how he can sing that when he'll compete  
in the hunger games.

* * *

**Hi, sorry for not updating for a while.**

**please review and vote in my pole. it's really important. send tributes.**

**people, let's get this game going!**


	19. the 20th chariot

**Our 21 tribute: Strawberry Star**

"Please welcome our 21st tribute, Strawberry star. We have 2 stars, only this one is 13." in the chariot sat a short and skinny girl with her pink hair in a short bob cut that matched her sleeveless pink dress. the dress had a wide bow around the middle and a puffy skirt below. As the chariot got closer, the crowd could see the she had two tattoos: a strawberry one on her right cheek and another one (green vines) on each arm.

she didn't get the reason she was there, but she never needed to know. her parents were 2 of the most richest people in the Capitol and in all Panem. she only needed to know how to go shopping, put makeup and to be pretty. she remembered what she saw on TV in the train. "Strawberry shortcake" she thought, but she wasn't sure how it was called. "hey people" she called "i saw it on TV in the archive channel, you know, the one with things from before Panem. it had to do with strawberries and cakes. i love cake. especially a chocolate one. I LOVE CHOCOLATE!" the crowd laughed and started calling her strawberry shortcake. " hey people, you're wrong. I'm not a cake."

she threw her head back and laughed. which caused a fly to move out of her way. which caused a person who laughed with his mouth open to swallow it. which caused him to cough. which caused the person in front of him to drop his flowers since the person with the fly stumbled forward. which caused Caesar, who was near the flowers to sneeze since he was allergic to them. which caused Strawberry's perfect hairdo to have one hair out-of-place. which caused her to faint since she always fainted when her hair was imperfect. which caused a bunch of medics to jump. which caused Strawberry's chariot ride to be the shortest chariot ride in all Panem.

* * *

**Hi,**

**i really liked this chapter. strawberry reminds me of London Tipton from Zack and Cody. anyways, please vote in my pole and review. i need two more tribute (both males and 17-18). the people who make them get 100 points but remember, only two people can get that so be the first one who makes a tribute.**

**District9and3-4- 299 points**

**Ryoryokidd- 332 points**

**Animerox2012- 205 points**

**Sc148- 37 points**

**Jammerock2000- 115 points**

**POMforever-24points**

**Pr1ncess1- 54points**

**Courissez Pour Vos Reves- 74 points**

**FangandMarshallLee- 24 points**

**Ninja Kitty 101- 54 points**

**Olive Monster-34**

**Fire child 123- 37**


	20. the 21st chariot

**Our 21 tribute: Strawberry Star**

"Please welcome our 21st tribute, Strawberry star. We have 2 stars, only this one is 13." in the chariot sat a short and skinny girl with her pink hair in a short bob cut that matched her sleeveless pink dress. the dress had a wide bow around the middle and a puffy skirt below the the chariot got closer, the crowd could see the she had two tattoos: a strawberry one on her right cheek and another one (green vines) on each arm.

she didn't get the reason why she was there, but she never needed to know. her parents were 2 of the most richest people in the Capitol and in all Panem. she only needed to know how to go shopping, put makeup and to be pretty. she remembered what she saw on TV in the train. "Strawberry shortcake" she thought, but she wasn't sure how it was called. "hey people" she called "i saw it on TV in the archive channel, you know, the one with things from before Panem. it had to do with strawberries and cakes. i love cake. especially a chocolate one. I LOVE CHOCOLATE!" the crowd laughed and started calling her strawberry shortcake. " hey people, you're wrong. i'm not a cake."

she threw her head back and laughed. which caused a fly to move out of her way. which caused a person who laughed with his mouth open to swallow it. which caused him to cough. which caused the person in front of him to drop his flowers since the person with the fly stumbled forward. which caused Caesar, who was near the flowers to sneeze since he was allergic to them. which caused Strawberry's perfect hairdo to have one hair out of place. which caused her to faint since she always fainted when her hair was imperfect. which caused a bunch of medics to jump. which caused Strawberry's chariot ride to be the shortest chariot ride in all Panem.

* * *

**hi,**

**i really liked this chapter. strawberry reminds me of London Tipton from Zack and Cody. anyways, please vote in my pole and review. i need two more tribute (both males and 17-18). the people who make them get 100 points but remember, only two people can get that so be the first one who makes a tribute.**

**District9and3-4- 299 points**

**Ryoryokidd- 332 points**

**Animerox2012- 205 points**

**Sc148- 37 points**

**Jammerock2000- 115 points**

**POMforever-24points**

**Pr1ncess1- 54points**

**Courissez Pour Vos Reves- 74 points**

**FangandMarshallLee- 24 points**

**Ninja Kitty 101- 54 points**

**Olive Monster-34**

**Fire child 123- 37**


	21. the 22nd chariot

**Our 22****nd**** tribute Aurora Moonlight**

"Please welcome our 22nd tribute, Aurora Moonlight, 15."

In the chariot sat a black girl with white eyes. She had a black circle signaling were the usually colorful part is and a black pupil. She also had black hair with a blue stripe. She was slim and wasn't very tall. She looked dangerous and looked straight forward. She wore a dark blue dress from one shoulder, black belt with a sword (a fake one, they do not allow weapons during the chariot rides.) she had a silver headband who complemented the sword that shone in the dark. She thought of her younger brother and mother. What do they think of her now? Are they proud? Are they angry? Are they even alive?

"For them" she thought. She looked straight at the crowd. "Fellow tributes, I am your nightmare" and in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

* * *

**Hi people,**

**All the tributes are submitted. We are nearing to the interviews where we all would see and learn more about the tributes. We will learn who is dangerous and who will be an easy prey. I think it's the time to remind you that the user with the highest amount of points will get a 100 more. Instead of having the questions I asked up to now, I'll ask questions where people have different opinions. Remember to vote in my pole.**

**Sponsoring rules:**

**The sponsoring system is where you (the creator of a tribute/ anyone) will get points depending if you do something listed below or if you don't have a tribute you get 100 points. You can spend the points on listed in the shop. you can decide who you'll give the gifts you buy from the shop and you can add a note for free as long it doesn't have to do anything with stuff like where tributes are and their weaknesses (you can say "use the knife wisely" but not "Try your knife on X. he has a weakness with knife. You can find him near the lake"). If you do, then I'll censor it.**

**Points**

**5 points to the person who read the chapter [pm me and I'll ask you a question about the chapter. Answer right, the points are yours.]**

**10 points for a review**

**50 points for a bloodbath tribute**

**20 points for answering a question that I ask at the end of each chapter**

**20 points for a pm telling me how do you like it so far**

**30 points for giving me ideas**

**5 points being the first one who reviews/ pm me on a chapter**

**Only one review and one pm per chapter for a user**

**Sending gifts**

**Just PM me what you want to buy and which tribute you want to give it to. For example, "please sponsor X with an apple."You get a free note with the gift, but if you don't write the note in 2 days then you have to pay for it (5 points).**

**District9and3-4- 399 points**

**Ryoryokidd- 332 points**

**Animerox2012- 205 points**

**Sc148- 37 points**

**Jammerock2000- 115 points**

**POMforever-24 points**

**Pr1ncess1- 54 points**

**Courissez Pour Vos Reves- 74 points**

**FangandMarshallLee- 24 points**

**Ninja Kitty 161- 54 points**

**Olive Monster-34 points**

**Fire child 123- 37 points**

**Alkestis- 94 points**


End file.
